Keepers' Curse
by LadyLBlack
Summary: Type B:Forever Love Bind. When Angel and Vampire bind out of eternal love. Once they are bound they are mates for life. This match should not be taken easily. If either the Vampire or Angel is not aloud to stay with their lover they will die. T or M!
1. Dawn to Dusk

"_Ex Crepusculum ut Diluculo veneficus repleo nostrum sterilis. amo unda ut a profusum. An Angelus ut Divum."_**means** _"From Dusk to Dawn magic fills our vains. like water to a stream. An Angel to the Sky."_

_**I only**__**own Characters you DON'T know, the plot, and the Dawn & Dusk classes (Wizards, Mages, & Angels) Everything Else is not mine, but the original creator of VK. Please be kind! Don't forget to Read and Review.This is my frist VK story. It's been in my head for a very long time. I like were this stories going. I hope you like it and I hope to get reviews good or bad. Thanks for taking your time to read this. It means a lot to me that your reading this! Thanks!**_

_Cheers_

_Lady L Black_

**Chapter One Dusk + Dawn Magic**

* * *

As the afternoon sun danced across the sky Yuki began her Afternoon rounds.Yuki made her way around the Day class dorms and headed toward the normally large empty field, which was now filled by a palace sized building . Yuki ran down the path hopping there might be a sign to read. She stopped in front of a gold and stone sign that was bigger then she was. The sign read **"Dawn to Dusk Palace" **and under that it read **"Ex Crepusculum ut Diluculo veneficus repleo nostrum sterilis. Amo unda ut a profusum. An Angelus ut Divum."**Yuki had no idea what that meant. She looked at the wall in front of her it was made up of limestone bricks that went all the way around the giant palace.

The palace was made out of some kind of white stone that when the sun hit the giant windows Yuki had to cover her eyes to stop from being blinded from the shine. There was a large balcony with two sets of curved stairs that lead to a paved drive way. The Palace had 20 foot doors that were made of rod iron, wood, and ivory.

Yuki pressed her face against the iron gate to look at the rest of the palace. Directly above the giant doors, all the past the two rows of windows was a second balcony with 10-foot doors. The Palace was a "C" shaped building. Yuki got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was being watched, so she decided to come back later. Form her Ivory tower the Dominus watched Yuki cross. She wished to god the girl would go away and she did. If her curiosity got the best of her two soon the dawn class wouldn't be safe for long. SHE wouldn't be safe for long.

* * *

(MeanWhile) 

The headmaster sat across from Kaname Kuran, and his "Protectors." The headmaster crossed his fingers and placed his elbows on his desk. Kaname's beautiful face couldn't hid his emotion. What he had just told him would have made any Vampire a little uneasy.The headmaster looked at all the Vampires in front of him they all looked nervous. The headmaster pushed back his chair and went to his bookshelf and pulled down a red dust covered book.

"Kaname, please assure the Night class that the Dawn and Dusk class are more afraid of hunters then of you. It's not like any of the Dawn class would dare use their Angels form on earth. The Dusk class would never leave the protection of the Palace. If they weren't in their human size, and had their amulets. I have a list of all Angels & Fairies and plan to keep a good eye on them. They fear Vampires even more then humans and are taught to never use their wings unless they are protected. "

"Humm are you sure about that."

"Kaname I am, plus not all of Dawn is Angels, and not all Dusk are Fairies. There is only a select group in each class. Here we are." The man said putting the large red book onto the desk and began filliping through golden pages.

"What is that Sir." Ruka asked

"The Wizard and Mage Blood's School contract from the Ancients." He told her. "These are their rules, their guidelines, class outlines, and explains their hierarchal system."

"What a life." Kain remarked.

"It is quite master Akatuski. These rules are even older then all of your parents combined. All of you off to class." The headmaster told them. When they all had left he flipped to the next page and read it over carefully.

* * *

_Angel "Damned Bind"_

Most angels will choose to bind to a Mage, or Wizard. However there are few who choose to bind with Vampires. Yet since Kain and Isabella Angels have been advised not to make binds with vampires at all. So now it is very rare. An Angel bind is as fallows. A vampire will wear their families' amulet or a sacred cross. The Angel will give them a binding bracelet. Once they ascended to a "Full" Angel the bracelet will be locked and sealed by the binding oath and will NEVER come off. The vampire will also gain a cross tattoo on his/or her left forearm. This shows what family their Angel comes from. The Vampire will give the Angel their Amulet or cross. This necklace protect them form Vampires when the use their wings.

The Keeper protects their angel by one of two ways. Using magic or by the Sword that is given to them by the Angel. The KEEPERS SWORD is the only thing that can kill any angel when the they are on earth in FULL ANGEL form. There are three classic types of _"Damned" _Binds. The third maybe split into two types. The Thrid type of this bind is the most loathed and tabooed, but does happen. When the Kuran Kings ruled an Angel bind was often a symbol of great honor. But when a Love bind was made Vampire Kings and Angel Emperors would often kill both the Angel and Vampire. This no longer happens because of the out cry form Mages and Wizard on the inhuman treatment. This bind is called the "Damned Bind."

**Type one.** _Honor Bind -_ When two Pureblood Noble families create a bind between two children or when a Pure blood Noble Vampire and Angel freely make this bind. NOTE: This bind is rarely down of one's on free will. It is often arranged.

**Type Two**. _Survival Bind- _When an Angel and Vampire need to bind to stay Alive. Normally happens when human Hunters are after both.

**Type Three.** _Love Bind- _When the Angel and Vampire have a mutual feeling of love or friendship.  
Type A- Friendship. When an Angel ask a Vampire friend to bind with them out of friendship, protection, and companionship.  
Type B-Forever Love Bind- When Angel and Vampire bind out of eternal love. Once they are bound they are mates for life. This match should not be taken easily. If either the Vampire or Angel is not aloud to stay with their lover they will die. In many cases the other has died as well. This bind can be spot by the Vampire will gain black wings; best example of this is Kain lover of Isabella. Who grew wings to save his beloved when she was in great distress. Also their tattoo will have a heart somewhere on the cross-made out of diamonds. Their armlet will also have the Angels token animal in their stone. THIS is the most dangerous type of bind because of the emotional connection.

* * *

**_HAHA first chapter done!!! This stories gunna be cool! lol R&R Lady L Black ; )  
_**


	2. Aido Hanabusa

_**Dusk Class / Dawn Class**_

_**Dominus- Peyton Pratt (Dominus-sama)**_

_**President (Gold-chan)...**__**London James...**__**Juni Paine**_

_**Vice-pres (Sliver-chan)...**__**Caleb Nickel...**__**Ivory Phillips**_

_**Student Council Member (Bronze-chan)...**__**Lola Carrington...**__**Orlando Tomoto**_

_The Dusk/Dawn student council is one council split into two. There are Seven council members. Each Perez reports to the Dominus. Please Read and Review. Cheers! _

_Lady L Black _

_**Chapter II: Aido-sama** _

* * *

---

The dusk and dawn class dressed in a custom academy uniform. The Student council had come up with a way to separate the houses form the other two but to still keep them unified to match the schools dress code. The Dusk class girls wore a kilt skirt made up of white, sliver, red, grey and black. They wore black Jackets with red trim. This basically looked like the days class jacket but whit red. The dusk class boys wore pin strip black&red pants, with black pin strip Jackets trimmed in red. The dusk class male or female also wore a black or red tie with a sliver moon on the end, and a blood red or Dark grey dress shirt. The Dusk class President was a senior named London James. He reported to the Dominus of D&D classes. The dawn class girls wore the same kilt as Dusk Class girls, but they wore white jackets trimmed in sliver. The Dawn class boys wore white pin strip pants with sliver. With matching pin strip Jackets trimmed in sliver. The Dawn class took after the Nigth class.The Dawn class male or female also wore a White or Sliver tie with a sliver sun on the end, and a Sliver or Dark Grey dress shirt. The Dawn class president was Juni Paine; he was a junior and reported to the Dominus of the D&D class.Peyton Pratt watched the world of students below her. The Day class was fascinated with them. The headmaster had told the school that the Dawn and Dusk classes were for the gifted students. Dusk Class was for the traditional subjects and Dawn Class was for the arts. The Headmaster left it at that, leaving the students minds to go wild.

Peyton noticed that the Night class stayed hidden until the big oak tree outside their palace of a Dorm. She didn't blame them she wouldn't come near a place that held a bunch of wizards and mages if she was a vampire. Peyton turned from the window and picked up her jacket off the floor. She wore plain white dress pants, which she tucked into the top of her sliver pointed stiletto boots. Peyton left her sliver shirt untucked and loose tied her sliver ribbon into a bow around her small gracefull neck. Peyton did up almost all of the buttons on her jacket and grabbed her messenger school bag. She stopped at the mirror on her way out and smoothed down her flat-ironed platinum bangs. The rest of her hair lay in waterfall like curls sprotting from the top of her head. Peyton smiled her Amber coloured eyes really stood out under her blonde bangs. She slammed the door behind her and magically locked it.

---

London James, Juni Paine, and Ivory Phillips sat under the thick maple tree trying to hid from the noon's sun. The day class was swooning over London and Juni, it made Ivory laugh. Ivory was rather worried why Dominus-sama didn't show up to their first days classes, but she'd meet them for lunch. She was sure of it. Peyton joined them as Ivory predicted around one. The girl ooked every bit ethereal being she was. Ivory couldn't blame her; Peyton was daugther of the Emperor of Angels after all. It was only natural for her to look as perfect as she did.

"Gold-chans, Sliver-chan." She told them sitting down.

"Dominus-sama." The three answered.

"You missed class this morning." London told Peyton.

"Like you noticed." She retorted. "I'm surpised you were even up."

"You too aren't going to figth again are? Cus if you are i'm outta here." Juni asked ducking to avoiding the piece of flying sushi that came soaring his way.

"We have to go to class but I'm pretty sure you have spare?" Ivory told Peyton.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Don't get too lost then. Dominus-sama." London told her.

"Meet us back here for fourth." Ivory told Peyton.

"Kay."

"Also why aren't you wearing the rigth uniform?" Juni asked

"Why should the Dominus look like every other girl. I'm specail. I wear what i want."

"Alrigth then." the three council members choursed. "See you later."

"See you guys." Peyton waved as her friends left. Peyton leaned back against the tree and shut her eyes. When she opened them again the campus was compeletly empty.

_"Great" _she thought, "_Why don't I go for a walk then."_

_---_

At that moment Peyton saw boy walking down the path toward her. He was so pretty. His hair was blonde and was styled in thick wavy like spikes. His eyes were piercing blue. He had sharp facial features but they were still soft some how. The boy looked like a Romantic painting come to life. He wore a white uniform with black trim. Peyton had a feeling that this perfect boy was most likely a vampire. Two girls stopped in front of him. They seemed to be his friends however the girls were wearing day class uniforms. One had blonded hair the other black. The three of them talked for a few minutes then went their separate ways. Peyton jumped to her feet and chased after the girls, hoping to god that she would catch them in time.

"Hey!" she yelled at them.

The girls stopped and turned around. Their eyes widened when they saw who was calling them. Peyton panted out of breath, she feel to the ground and lyed on her back. Heels weren't that easy to run in, and she hated gym. When she gained enough air to breath again Peyton sat up and looked at the girls. She asked them about the boy on the path.

"Who was that boy?" She asked either one of the girls.

"Aido Hanabusa." Yuki Cross told the girl who was rather disheveled at the moment.

"Class." She asked.

"Night." Yuki answered.

"Right." Yuki watched her stand up from the grass and pick up her bag. Even in the shape she was in Yuki could tell she was prettier then any Vampire.

"Thanks." she said. Peyton turned on her heels and quickly left leaving the two girls behind her. Yuki yelled after her but she didn't hear her.

_"Aido-sama?"_ Peyton thought._ "Why do I know that name?"_

**_

* * *

_Please Read and Review! Cheers, LadyLBlack**


End file.
